


Cambiante

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-War, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Fandom: Harry PotterPareja: Harry x DracoResumen: A veces sólo hacía falta un poco de sexo en lugar de un cursi romance.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Cambiante

-El amor es cambiante... Está sobrevalorado, es meramente una reacción química a la que tomamos más importancia de la debida, como alarmarse por un estornudo, ¿suena absurdo, verdad? Pues en efecto así es el enamorarse y aferrarse a ello, algo totalmente irrisorio -comentó con amargura el maestro de Pociones, viendo hacia un lado en la pared, abstraído, para después parpadear consecutivamente y mirar a sus alumnos-. Así que definitivamente no pierdan el tiempo en pociones como la amortentia o podrían tener como consecuencia hijos genocidas, como un conocimiento está bien, mas no, como para usarlo. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

La clase transcurrió sin ninguna otra interrupción y Draco al terminarse fue a tomar té en la sala de maestros.

Sorbía de su té, pensando aún en el amor y sus consecuencias, cuando como llamado por el diablo, apareció Potter en la sala, hecho un desastre por casi no poder cargar todos los pergaminos de sus alumnos, se preguntaba qué penitencia pagaba Draco al elegir ser profesor de Pociones justo en el año en que Potter dejaba la jefatura de Aurores para enseñar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y ahondando en ello ya se imaginaba que pagaba más de una penitencia y simplemente se victimizaba porque era más cómodo así.

Potter dejó caer los pergaminos en la mesa, consiguiendo que cayera un poco del líquido de su taza.

-Torpe como usted solo -comentó Draco entre dientes.

-Malfoy, hoy no estoy para tus insultos. Tengo muchos exámenes por revisar y tiempo es lo que menos tengo. Si me disculpas, ocuparé mi asiento ignorando su odiosa presencia hasta que termine -soltó Potter atropelladamente, para sentarse y enfocarse únicamente en los pergaminos.

Draco bufó, terminando su té y detestándose demasiado por no superar su amor de adolescencia, y esperanzarse inútilmente al enterarse que se había divorciado de su mujer.

Al culminar, se quedó sentado leyendo El profeta, no queriendo irse a otro lado porque era un cursi patético que no quería dejar al estúpido cararajada solo, y la versión oficial era que aún no tenía clase.

Después de verle ensimismado haciendo la revisión, con los lentes cayéndosele de vez en cuando, y él levantándolo rápido y con fastidio, se demoraba más de lo usual en terminar una página por casi salivar al mirarle fijo.

Odiaba la forma en que Potter lucía, no se le veía deprimido ni acabado como un divorciado común, el desgraciado se veía tan jodidamente bien con su cabello entrecano en coleta, su barba cuidadosamente recortada y su pésimo, pero bendito, gusto para vestir ya que sus prendas muggles de sastre se le pegaban demasiado, consiguiendo apreciar su figura trabajada por haber sido Auror, y su terrible costumbre de remangarse la camisa dejaba a la vista sus velludos brazos con músculos firmes y el chaleco, que definitivamente no combinaba con su pantalón, sólo acentuaba sus pectorales y vientre de lavadero. No comprendía cómo es que rechazaba las invitaciones de las otras profesoras al estar libre.

Se fijó en la hora, ya empezaría su clase pronto. Así que se levantó, alisando su traje, para después salir no sin antes decir: "Hasta luego, profesor Potter", tenía que controlarse un poco al querer llamarlo por su nombre debido a que habían incontables ocasiones que fantaseaba con él, y éste lo dominaba y Draco lo llamaba "papi" entre gemidos se sumiso.

Sus mejillas se acaloraban de sólo recordar sus sueños vívidos, quizá debería buscarse a alguien pra desfogar toda esa tensión que tenía.

Al terminar todas sus clases del día, se aflojó la corbata e iba a avanzar un poco sus clases del día siguiente en la sala de profesores, al llegar se percató que Potter seguía ahí y suspiraba sonoramente, decidió ignorarlo como él había hecho temprano, y se sentó a armar sus apuntes para mañana.

De reojo se percataba que el moreno se había levantado, lo vio dirigirse hacia su lado, decidió que hasta que ni se dirigiera hacia su persona, mantendría su mente enfocada en su trabajo.

Sin embargo, notaba la insistencia en el Potter se aclarara la garganta, no obstante, ya no eran unos niños, debían portarse como adultos y hablar, así que seguía en lo suyo, caso aparte que disfrutaba sacarle de quicio.

-Malfoy -lo llamó por fin, y el rubio dejó lo suyo para posar sus ojos grises en los contrarios, denotando que tenía su atención en él-. Quisiera disculparme por ser grosero temprano, eres uno de los pocos que mantiene la cordialidad en saludar, aunque sueltes comentarios con intención de fastidiar, entiendo que es parte de tu forma de ser y me sobrepasé, bueno, eso es todo -terminó de decir mientras se rascaba el cuello y volvía a su sitio arreglando los pergaminos, dispuesto a irse suponía Draco.

-Acepto tus disculpas, papi... Digo, profesor Potter-dijo Draco, había soltado la palabra adrede, para tantear la reacción de su colega, al descubrirlo sonrojado y con ojos anhelantes, sonrió para sus adentros, el mal había triunfado.

-¿Quieres tomar algo en Hogsmeade? -preguntó Potter.

Draco se regodeaba porque ya comprendía por qué rechazaba las invitaciones de las maestras.

-Bueno -respondió como si no estuviera tan interesado.

Draco decidió que postergaría su trabajo, les daría cualquier receta que se le ocurriera en el momento, pero no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Vio la sonrisa de Potter, y la correspondió con una socarrona. Quizá el amor no era una opción pero le bastaría con un polvo.


End file.
